Pasta and Late Night Talks
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Ok, so I was driving in my car and the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on made me think of Joey and Pacey. This is the converstion they have in the Kitchen after they learn Jen is dying. R/R one shot


Disclaimer: Yup same ol same ol I STILL own nothing.

A/N: Ok, so I was driving home today and I heard Iris by the Goo-Goo Dolls and started thinking about Pacey and Joey. This takes place after everyone finds out that Jen is dying. Joey goes to the Ice House to talk to Pacey about the kiss.

{At the IceHouse Pacey is sitting at the bar thinking about the days events}

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

It was only hours before that he had been dancing with Joey, he even got to kiss her yes, it may have been just to get Madison off his back truth be told it was something he had wanted to do ever since she walked back into his life. When he held her in his arms it brought him back to a place that made him happy he didn't feel like the loser that this town had painted him to be, he felt like the man she knew he'd always be. She was the one person who believed in him no matter how badly he had treated her she was always there. He couldn't help but want to kiss her just to see if the sparks were still there, boy were they there. He places his drink on the bar and gets up and there is Joey standing there in the doorway looking like an angel.

"Joey?" Rubbing his eyes was she really standing in the doorway or was his mind playing tricks on him?

"Um, I'm sorry I saw the light on and I was hungry." she tells him while stumbling upon her words. For some reason he always made her nervous

"No, no it's ok I could cook something up for you." Pacey offers as he makes his way towards the kitchen

"Really, are you sure I mean I can go to the B&B I'm sure Bodie has some leftovers." Still tripping over her words

"Jo, it would be my pleasure, now may I?" he says extending his hand out to her. Joey takes his hand and smiles

{In the Kitchen Joey is sitting on one of tables next to Pacey as he is preparing dinner for Joey}

And all I can taste is this moment

and all I can breathe is your life

Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

"Mmm. Try that." He offers as he holds the spoon out

"Mmm." she says as she takes a bite

"Yeah, you like?" he says smiling at her

"Yep, no suit and tie for you. This is definitely your calling." she says shaking her head

"The man in the apron who's rooted (pauses) no who's cemented into Capeside." Making and emphasis on cemented

"Pace why so gloomy?" she asks

"Well, come on, Dawson went off and conquered Hollywood, you ran away to Paris and New York, and I…" he explains as Joey cuts him off

"Well, I didn't run. I flew--coach." she points out to him

"Regardless. I left this town for, what, a total of 2 years in my entire life?" he says laughing at Joey's comment

"Yeah, but, Pacey, you have a restaurant. It's what you love right?" she says trying to figure out where this is going

"Why couldn't I have a restaurant in Hollywood or New York?" He asks

"Pacey, don't be so hard on yourself. I mean, I know that with everything that's going on right now, it's hard not to be, but...come on. You've really got it going on. You have a great life here." She tells him placing her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah." he says as the touch of her hand sends chills down his spine

"I just wish that I could feel that." he says as he slides the knife across the cutting board

"You don't?" she asks confused

"Well, I didn't... until you came breezing through my door again." laughing at her expression on her face.

"Uh-Oh." she says giving him a weird look

"There's no need to bolt. I'm just saying thank you. You reminded me of what I'm capable of feeling. It's like I was... walking around seeing my life through a smudged window, and then I saw you and the smudges were gone. The window was clean." he explains to her

"Nicely put." she nods

"Well thank you I kind of thought so myself." he says putting the knife on the cutting board. As Joey throws a handful of noodles at him and laughs. "Hey! Hey!" he says as he throws the noodles back at her. "In my-- in my kitchen, I'm the only one who throws anything. I want you to think very carefully about the next thing that you do." he says noticing that she still has noodles in her hand. Joey thinks about it but places the noodles in her mouth and makes a face at Pacey; they are inches apart when Pacey breaks the silence.

"What is it between us?" he asks wanting to kiss her

"Sparks." she says with a smile

"Sparks? Do explain." he says confused but curious as to what she means she couldn't possibly still be in love him or could she?

"You can't tell me you didn't feel the sparks when you kissed me cause I sure did." there was no denying it now she was one hundred percent in love with this man even after all these years.

"Jo, the sparks have always been there." he says as he pulls her into a passionate kiss. He couldn't believe it not once but twice he was kissing the most beautiful woman in the word no make that the universe.

"Wow." is all she could manage to say. "What's going on here?" Joey asks confused and guilty. Confused because of Pacey no surprise there, and then there's the guilt because she shouldn't feel this happy after everything that has happened it was what Jen wanted it was her dying wish so to speak.

"Jo, the one thing that I have learned is that life is way too short and we only get one shot at it. I want you in my life as more than just my best friend. I love you Jo I don't think that I have ever stopped loving you." he tells her as he brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"Pace…I don't know there are a lot of reasons why we shouldn't be together." Joey says

"Name one Jo." He tells her

"Look, I don't want us to end up like we did before." She tells him trying to find a reason why it would not work this time.

"So what Jo, if we are destined to make the same mistakes again I hope we make them just as well as the first time." He tells her moving closer towards her. "What do you say Jo?" he says is a whisper

"Ok, fine but if this ends badly I'm going to kill you." she jokes

"I can handle that."

"I love you Pace."

"I love you too." he says pulling her into a long passionate kiss

**Iris**

** And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  



End file.
